Hair Dye
by spiritgem
Summary: Luffy see's Crystal's new hair colour and wants to try it too! But how to do it? With a whole lot of paint, of course! Contains my OC, no pairings (sorry!).


Hey guys! I came up with this story while paying no attention to the teacher in history (sorry sir! XD) and I had to write it down! It contains crystal my OC that, as I mentioned in my profile, will be joining the crew in some if not most of my stories just for an edge I think it gives. But don't worry this story revolves around Luffy and dying hair... so without further a-due lets get started! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Crystal whom I made up myself, everything else is Oda's.

* * *

"Well how do you like it?" Nami was directing her question to the crew on board the Sunny Go the ship of the Straw Hat pirates. It was obvious she was proud of herself, she had managed to get a very shy Crystal out on deck, which was a very great feet due to her unusual timid and quiet nature. But what the crew noticed wasn't the fact that Crystal was there, trailing behind Nami with the expression reserved only for her most embarrassing moments, but because half of her beautiful caramel and sunshine hair, and that was a lot due to the fact her hair fell to her waist, was covered in a soft cotton candy pink that suited her extremely well, orange eyes and all.

Of course Sanji was the first one to the scene.

"Crystal-Chwan! It looks lovely and it compliments your natural beauty so well!" Sanji was dancing around the 2 girls in circles, he had gone completely noodle mode on them and his smoke was coming out in little heart shapes that Crystal always found funny, "Nami-Swan! Am I correct to assume this was your doing? It's absolutely marvelous!"

"Thank you Sanji-kun! I thought it was time to do it, but don't worry its not permanent, Crystal will be back to normal in a month or two..." The conversation continued on from there, I think I saw Zoro and Sanji start fighting about something but that was over fast when Crystal pulled them away from each other with her water tendrils before things got to serious, I wasn't worried though I thought it was really funny when they fought.

'Shi shi shi! But Crystal looked so cool with that pink in her hair, I want to try it too!' So now all Luffy needed to do was find something to dye his hair with too! Then it hit him, 'Paint! Paint looks pretty and its bright and it always stays in my clothes for awhile when I play with it and get some on me. 'But where will I find it?'

Luffy sat on the Sunny Go's figure head for awhile before he thought of the answer, 'Of course! Crystal and Usopp always have a stash of paint on board the ship for when they paint, and that paint looks nice too!' So before he knew it he was rushing off to go find the paint his two artistic crew members kept around 24/7.

'Bingo! Here it is!' Luffy had found it in Crystal's "undersea" room, Crystal despite being a devil fruit user had a very close bond with the sea and liked to be near it at all times, he had found the jackpot, there were all sorts of colours from lapis blue to venus yellow and soft sunset orange, that resembled Crystal's eyes in a shy mood very much, then he found it. The pink. There were so many of them! She had cotton candy pink, hot pink, sunrise pink, pale pink, even a magenta like colour that seemed more close to pink then red, the list could go on but Luffy didn't have the brain capacity to take them all in right now, so he decided on the hot pink.

'Now i'll look just like Crystal does!' Then he proceeded to pour the contents of the bottle onto his head, but he was careful not to use it all, he still wanted his artist to still be able to paint after all! After he poured a large amount onto his head he scrubbed it all into his hair and when he was done he looked like someone had just barfed rainbows onto his head, it was a pink mess! Satisfied with his job, he went up to touch his hair and was shocked to find that his hair felt way more wet then it should, 'But Crystal's felt soft and fluffy like it always does when I felt hers!' So he dried it.

'Much better!' He thought as he felt his now dried bright pink hair that hadn't flattened at all since his quest for hair dye began, it felt smoother than before and he felt this was good, 'Now i'll go show Crystal! She'll be so thrilled, maybe her eyes will change colour again! They're so awesome when they do that!' Now he was rushing around the ship looking for the young artist looking in and through every room possible.

Until he found her in the Sunny's tree, she always did like climbing, sketching away on her sketch pad, he climbed up beside her and saw that she was drawing Robin, drinking coffee completely absorbed in her new book. If she noticed he was there she made no move to suggest she did, but she always did have a funny way of catching you off guard. So he spoke for her.

"Hey! Crystal look, I have pink hair too now! We're twins, shi shi shi!" Now he had her attention and as soon as she looked up she started a giggle fit.

"It's pretty Luffy, you look very nice!" Her eyes shifted to pink, matching the colour of her dyed hair. "Lets go show Chopper and Usopp, then maybe we can play tag!"

"Yeah! Lets Go!" In no time at all they were running to where they knew Chopper and Usopp would be fishing, and hopefully they could play a while before Usopp walked in on his trashed workshop which, sadly for him, contained no paint due to the fact of how expertly hidden it was. Luckily he hadn't seen it yet.

"Wow your hair is so awesome Luffy! I wish I could do that!"

"I'll show you how to do it later Chopper but now lets play tag!"

"Yeah! This will be so much fun!"

"Alright i'll tell you the rules since Luffy always forgets them. Crystal, you can only use your powers to get away from the "it" you can not use them to go somewhere me and Chopper cannot, is that understood?"

"Hai!"

"Same for you Luffy!"

"Alright! Lets play, your it Usopp!"

"Wha-?"

"Ahhhh! Ruuuunnnnnn!"

"Oi! I didn't say I was ready... alright i'm ready!"

Robin chuckled at the crew's own group of kid's antics and of course her captain's choice in colour, no doubt influenced by the colour used in Crystal's hair. She was now holding a sketch book she liked to flip through from time to time and right now she was looking at a flattering illustration of herself accompanied by the picture of the 4 playing tag. But she kept looking back up at the four child like teens racing around on deck.

"They certainly have energy don't they? We sure ended up on a SUPER crew!" Franky was standing next to her, it seemed he had returned from the workshop and he didn't fail to notice their captain's new hair colour and he was also laughing in good nature at it.

She continued laughing before agreeing, "Yes, it seems we did."

* * *

And done! Don't ask me how it happened it just did. Reviews are welcome and appreciated and please do not hesitate to let me know about something you did not like, whether it be spelling or grammatical issues I will try to fix them. God knows there's probably a lot, started at 8:00pm now its 11:30pm on the mark. Thank you for your time and have a good day/night (in my case).

This was a one shot and if your wondering about Crystal here are some main points about her:

-Shes in the crew as an artist, her dream is to paint a picture of all the great adventures they've been on together, but she also adores drawing whats going on around her

-Her eyes (as you may have guessed) change colour due to her emotions colours used in this one as orange (shy/nervous) and pink (happy) but her normal eye colour is silver

-She is not a logia type but she is a born devil fruit user who can control water, uses a scythe etched with cherry blossom leaves and flowers as her main weapon, and will turn into a mermaid the moment she falls into the sea

-she is naturally timid and shy and uses the honorifics Onii-chan and Onee-san when addressing someone she is comfortable with, usually the crew members

-Oh ya! One last thing, she has a huge scar on her left arm

Sorry for how long it is but I felt I owed you that much of an explanation. Well, Bye!


End file.
